


Diamonds are Forever

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Steven is changing.





	1. Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this.
> 
> None of these chapters are going to be long and there's not a single overarching plot to this, but it's all going to be the same continuity.

**Bright Eyes**

Steven stares into the mirror, his hands shaking. His mother's eyes stare back.

He'd had no warning whatsoever. He'd just woken up, two days after his eighteenth birthday, ready for another day in Beach City. He'd wandered into the bathroom, looked into the mirror, seen himself in the mirror and frozen in horror.

They're unmistakable - the diamond-shaped pupils, the shade of pink, the way they glow softly in the early morning light. He closes his eyes, tries to will them back to normal. Maybe it's just a trick of the light. Maybe he'll be back to normal when he opens them again.

He opens his eyes. The diamonds are still there.

He wears sunglasses that day. Some people comment on them - he tells them it's just a way to change up his outfit. Nobody prods too hard, although he thinks Garnet knows.

That afternoon, Connie comes to visit, and he knows he can't hide this from her. He takes her up to the Temple’s hand, hidden from everyone, and shows her.

He expects questions and exclamations of shock.

He gets pulled into a hug instead, and given a shoulder to cry on.

When they split apart, she puts her hands on his shoulder.

“What if I keep changing?” Steven asks, “What… what if I'm turning into…”

“It doesn't matter to me,” Connie replies, “You're still Steven.”

She swallows.

“We’ll face this together.”


	2. You've Got A Friend

**You've Got A Friend  
**

He’s grown three inches in as many days.

He tries not to draw attention to it, and most people don’t really think to bring it up. After all, next to people like Garnet or Bismuth or Jasper, what’s three inches? But Sadie notices. She can tell that Steven’s gone from being slightly shorter to slightly taller than Connie far too quickly.

She doesn’t think she should mention it. If the kid doesn’t want it brought up, then she simply shouldn’t bring it up. But then there’s the brief moments when his happy-go-lucky facade fades, and he seems close to tears.

Evening comes, and band practice ends. She’s supposed to be visiting Lars, but Steven and Connie linger for a moment in her room. No time like the present.

“Are you guys doing okay?” she asks, “I mean, I didn’t want to say anything but… you look like you need help, I guess?”

“We’re handling it,” replies Connie curtly.

Steven looks at her.

“No,” he says, “We can tell her.”

He sits down on the staircase and tells her about his eyes. He tells her about his growth spurts, and how he doesn’t know when or if they’ll stop. He talks about how afraid he is of becoming his mother - maybe he’ll get her memories, and when that happens, will Steven just be a temporary dream of Pink Diamond? He doesn’t want that to happen.  _ He doesn’t want to go. _

He cries a lot. They all do.

“Steven,” says Sadie at last, “I’m gonna be honest, I don’t know how to help you. But… I don’t think you’re gonna stop being Steven or anything. Maybe you’re just growing into your gem?”

“I don’t want to grow into my gem,” replies Steven, “I want to stay  _ me. _ ”

Sadie nods.

“Let me know if you wanna talk, though,” she says, “Even if it’s just to vent.”

Steven nods, and Connie leads him out. Sadie smiles sadly after them - she looks down at her neon-pink hands.

“I’m not going anywhere, after all,” she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's dead, Jim.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

He wakes up screaming.

Bismuth runs up, grabbing hold of the boy as he thrashes and cries. She pats his back, lets him cry into her shoulder. She whispers to him; “It's okay, it's okay, I'm here…”

It's the fourth time this week.

Once he is calm, he heads out onto the deck - he's promised to call Connie about his dreams. Bismuth, for her part, tries not to notice how much taller he's gotten.

She sits on his bed. She can just about hear him on the phone outside, even though she knows she shouldn't listen in.

“I saw her,” he says, “She was at the Zoo with Pearl… she just didn't seem to _get_ it. It was like humans were _pets_ to her. Do… do you think she ever really changed, Connie?”

His voice breaks, and so does Bismuth’s heart.

“Am _I_ gonna end up like that?”

Bismuth clenches her fists.

 _No_ , she decides, _he's not. He's not because_ I'm _gonna look after him._

She hears Steven hang up. The door opens and he comes inside.

“Am… am I like my mom?” he asks.

 _He doesn't deserve this_.

Bismuth offers him a reassuring smile.

“No,” she replies, “You're _you_.”

Deep, deep down she curses Rose Quartz.


	4. Drops of Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these the day before posting, if I can, so I haven't just sat down and written 100 Words and Ruby Stars and this all in one day. Just making that clear. :P

**Drops of Jupiter**

Jenny is the first person to comment on the pink at the ends of his hair. She’s also the last. The look he gives her - not one of anger, but of confusion, fear and despair, is enough to let everyone know that it is not to be discussed.

Connie’s on the phone to him at least twice a day and visits whenever she can. She knows her parents are concerned - what’s she supposed to tell them? Steven might literally be turning into his mother, but apart from that, everything’s under control! She tells them the least she can (“It’s his business, mom, I can’t talk about it.”) and to their credit, they respect that.

Steven tells her he’s fine, that she doesn’t need to check in and everything’s going to blow over, but she does anyway. She’s not leaving him on his own. Besides, he’s a  _ terrible _ liar.

He’s a head taller than her now, and it’s only been about a month.

“Why do you stay?” Steven asks one night.

Connie shrugs.

“You’re my  _ best friend _ , Steven,” she replies.

She thinks of saying something more, but she decides not to. Now is not the time.

“But what if something happens?” asks Steven, “What if… what if I change? What if I hurt you? What if…”

He stops talking, starting to choke on his words. Connie pulls him into a hug.

“Steven,” she says, “That’s  _ never  _ going to happen. Whatever happens to your body, it’s still going to be your mind, and you know how I know that?”

“Why?” Steven croaks.

“Because Pink Diamond would never care about hurting people as much as you do,” replies Connie.

Steven sniffles and offers her a crooked smile.

They’re going to get through this. If she’s sure of anything, Connie’s sure of that.


	5. The Beast In Me

**The Beast In Me**

His hair’s about half pink now, and he’s about as tall as Garnet.

He swears his skin is pinker than it was, but that might be a trick of the light.

Pearl tells him it’s just a growth thing. His dad tells him it’s just some kind of half-gem puberty. Connie tells him it doesn’t matter to her.

Steven wishes he could believe them.

But he knows what monster lies within him. The Diamond. The Rebel. The Liar. It’s almost as if he can feel her in the pit of his stomach, as if she’s about to discard his skin and return to life.

And he’ll just be gone.

Connie reminds him that Rose’s memories only appear in dreams, that he’s never even once showed an inclination to act like his mother. His dad backs her up - his memories of Rose may be positive, but he’s definitely not like her, he says.

She’ll emerge soon, though. He just knows it. All he can do is prevent her from hurting anybody else.

Connie’s been suggesting fusing, so they can share a headspace and think it over. Normally he’d be all over that - nothing’s more calming than a fused meditation. But what if he does that, and Rose finds some way to take them over while they’re fused? Or what if part of her migrates to Connie? No, he cannot,  _ cannot _ risk that.

Not until he knows there’s no risk, at any rate. Best to deflect the suggestions. Best to keep the beast caged.

Connie’s not stupid, of course. She knows  _ exactly  _ why Steven won’t fuse, even if he won’t tell her. And that’s fine - it’s his choice, and she knows never to force it. But she’s determined to find some way to calm him down.

She’s been debating doing it - maybe it’s not appropriate - but now she’s decided. She needs to talk to Garnet.

She needs to know what her Future Vision tells her.


	6. Father and Son

**Father and Son**

Greg has no idea what to do. His son needs him, he  _ desperately  _ needs him, and he has no idea what to do.

He sits in the back of his van, absentmindedly tuning his guitar. It's dark - the sun went down ages ago - but he hasn't turned on a light. He’s alone in darkness, afraid and confused, only a short walk from his son but hundreds of miles away.

There is a knock. The door slowly opens.

“Greg?”

Pearl carefully climbs into the van.

“What's up, Pearl?” Greg asks wearily. He half expects to hear of another change for Steven to deal with. And he’ll try to help, even if only to give his son a hug. Hugs go a long way in times like these - but they don’t fix anything, ultimately.

“Nothing,” replies Pearl, “I was just walking past and…”

She sighs in the darkness.

“...I didn't want you to be alone,” she says.

Greg offers her a sad smile.

Pearl sits back against the side of the van.

“I used to dream she'd come back one day,” she says, “When… when Steven…”

She lets out a heavy, heaving breath.

“But I don't want to lose him, Greg. I… I don't want this!”

Greg pulls her into a hug as she starts to break down. He wonders if he should be angry, but he remembers how far Pearl has come since those dark but beautiful days when Steven was born. Heck, she’s actually willing to be in his presence! And he knows she’d never, ever wish Steven gone now. None of them would. Rose wasn’t worth Steven.  _ Nothing  _ is.

He still has no idea what to do, but at least he's not alone.


	7. A Little Help From My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having an early night tonight, so I will reply to last chapter's comments at some point tomorrow. Thanks very much for them!

**A Little Help From My Friends**

He doesn't come out anymore.

His friends ask after him. Connie tells them he's sick, which isn't entirely inaccurate; Jeff suggests sending cards, and he, Peedee, Sadie, the Cool Kids - they all get together and do that. Connie’s not entirely sure, but she thinks he appreciates that. She sees the ghost of a smile on his face, and it means the world to her.

She's leaving for another day, having delivered a new card from Kiki. She leaves him resting on the couch - his hair is totally pink now, and his skin is definitely changing. It might have been pretty, were it not making him so distraught.

She finds Amethyst out on the beach. The purple gem lays on her back, staring at the clouds.

“Hey,” she says absently.

“Hi,” says Connie.

She walks over and sits next to her friend.

“This whole thing totally  _ sucks _ ,” says Amethyst.

“Tell me about it,” sighs Connie.

“We've got to find some way to convince him he's gonna stay him,” Amethyst continues, “I mean, he's still gonna be family, you know, even if he looks a bit like Pink Diamond or Rose or whatever. Heck knows you're still gonna crush on him.”

Connie blushes.

“I was gonna ask Garnet,” she says, “See what she can see with her Future Vision.”

“Good luck with that,” grunts Amethyst, “I can never get a darn thing out of her.”

She shrugs.

“Then again, I guess you're not s’posed to use that power to win lotto.”

The idea of Garnet using her powers to win the lottery is utterly ludicrous - so much so that Connie can't help but break into giggles. Amethyst smiles and joins in, and their laughter echoes along the beach.

It's not much, but it's levity, and it's something Connie desperately needs.


	8. Honesty

**Honesty**

Garnet knows Connie will come. That's just one of the perks of Future Vision.

She has a reasonable idea of how the conversation will go. She could still be surprised - if Connie turned up at the Temple with a marching band, for example, she'd certainly not be expecting that - but she thinks she has a handle on things.

The door opens. She looks up - Steven is asleep in his bed, leaving the two alone. She glances at the clock - 3am.

“I… uh, I couldn't sleep,” says Connie.

“I know,” Garnet nods.

Connie takes care to walk quietly so as not to wake Steven, and sits down next to the fusion.

“I need to know,” she says, “I… I keep telling Steven it's going to be okay, and I  _ think _ it's gonna be okay, but… I feel like everything's totally out of control, and…”

Garnet wipes a tear from Connie’s eye with her finger.

“I can't tell you how this ends,” she says, “I've seen hundreds of possible futures, some of them good, some of them bad. I don't know what it will be, and that scares me.”

Connie bites her lip, but Garnet continues.

“For what it's worth,” she adds, “I don't believe Steven will cease to exist. I choose to believe that this is the start of another chapter in his life - and we’re going to have to stand by him.”

She offers the ghost of a smile.

“I haven’t seen a future where any harm comes from forming Stevonnie.”

Connie nods, swallowing.

“Okay,” she says, taking a deep breath, “I'll talk to him about it, then. Maybe we can make some sense of this…”

Garnet smiles. Things remain uncertain, but this conflict seems to be resolved.

She has no idea how dearly she'll regret this conversation.


	9. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Bridge Over Troubled Water**

“Steven, we need to talk.”

Steven rolls over in his bed. Connie sits next to him - she's here earlier than he might have expected today. She looks nervous, but there an iron determination in her eyes.

“We need to think this over,” she says, “ _Together_.”

Steven swallows. He knows precisely what Connie means by that.

“No,” he replies, “I won't. I won't let you get hurt…”

“But I _won't!_ ” exclaims Connie, “I talked to Garnet - and even if I _hadn't,_ you can't deal with this alone! I won't let you!”

Steven purses his lips. Everything he talks to Garnet, she evades talking about what she sees in the future - she just gives him platitudes about how she _thinks_ he’ll be okay. He doesn't believe it, and he doubts she believes it either. How, then, can he trust what she's told Connie?

There's one way to find out.

“Did… did she tell you how this ends up?” he asks.

Connie rubs her arm.

“She said she didn't know.”

She puts a hand on her shoulder.

“But it doesn't matter,” she says, “You need help processing this, and I want to help you. We're a team, Steven - whatever happens, I'll be right by you!”

“Even… even if I change?” asks Steven, “Even if I look like…”

I don't _care_ what you look like,” says Connie, “You're still my… you're still my best friend.”

She smiles. Slowly, awkwardly, he smiles back - a sad, anxious but genuine gesture.

Maybe this is right. Maybe thinking things over as Stevonnie, rather than just on his own, is the right way forward. Maybe he’s just got to trust that Connie is right, and that it’s going to be okay.

“Okay,” he says, “Lets do it.”

They pull each other into a hug, and the room fills with light.


	10. Everybody Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up last night, but I feel asleep. Sorry!

**Everybody Hurts**

Stevonnie opens their eyes and looked down at their hands.

Well, they’re not dead or anything. That’s a good start. They examine their skin - it’s somewhere between tan and a dark, earthy pink. They pick up Connie’s phone and turn the camera on. Pink Diamond’s eyes are still there - they guess that must be a dominant trait, considering it comes from a diamond - and their hair is a patchwork of black and light pink.

They lay on the bed. Time to focus. Time to meditate.

They close their eyes.

Their mind is a bit like a soup. The strongest taste is there’s - Stevonnie, the identity formed of Steven and Connie, not just a patchwork of random traits but a deep, well-established persona; never separate, but always distinct. Underneath that, like a sprinkling of spices to add a little flavour, they can feel Steven and Connie’s separate identities, waiting to emerge whenever they’re ready to unfuse.

Deep in the back, perhaps similar to the lightest touch of pepper, are fragments of what might be Rose Quartz. But that’s simply it -  _ fragments _ . Memories. Vague feelings. They can’t even access them unless they really, really focus on it.

She’s not there.

She’s  _ not there. _

Stevonnie opens their eyes and wipes away a tear.

“I’m gonna be okay,” they whisper.

Well, perhaps not. It doesn’t mean Steven was going to stop changing or anything, but maybe - just  _ maybe _ \- he’ll come through with his personality intact. Maybe it really is just gem puberty.

Maybe there’s hope.

They sit there for some time, deep in thought - not just them, but Steven and Connie, and quite definitely not Pink Diamond or Rose. The sun is long down when Connie’s phone alarm goes off - her parents will miss her soon.

A flash of light. They unfuse, and Steven finds himself hugging Connie.

He’s still scared - who wouldn’t be? But he feels so much better for having fused, and he can’t thank Connie enough for convincing him to do it. Maybe it’s all uphill from here? Maybe it’s ultimately just another of life’s many changes to deal with.

Neither of them notice the tiny, tiny pink speck in Connie’s eye.


	11. Changes

**Changes**

Doug sits at the breakfast table, reading the paper. He can hear his wife finishing up in the shower above him, and makes a mental note to save her some pancakes.

It’s been an odd few weeks for him - for all of them, really - but Connie’s expression when she came home last night seemed a good sign. Maybe the worst is over. Maybe poor old Steven’s recovering from whatever illness he had and things are going back to normal.

He hopes so. Steven’s a good kid. He deserves to be happy.

He hears footsteps and looks up over his paper. Connie is staggering downstairs, having clearly just gotten out of bed. He smiles at her, and she smiles back.

“Back to Steven’s today?” he asks.

“Yep!” nods Connie, pouring herself a glass of water from the tap, “Still gotta keep an eye on him.”

“Do you have a gap in your schedule for Friday?” Doug asks playfully, “I’ve got the evening off - figured we could all go for dinner. Bring Steven along, if he’s up for it.”

“I’m not sure he will,” admits Connie, “But I’ll ask him!”

Doug nods. He hears the bathroom door open upstairs.

“Well, better get in the shower,” shrugs Connie, “Will I see you when I get out?”

“Nope, gotta be in the office by nine,” replies Doug, “See you later, sport.”

Connie grins and waves, turning around.

“By the way,” adds Doug, grinning, “I like the contacts!”

Connie stops, and turns around slowly.

“What?”

“The contacts,” repeats Doug, “They look good. Really striking colour.”

Connie stares at him in confusion. She turns around, heading for the stairs - her walk quickly turns into a run, and she darts past Priyanka up the stairway.

“What’s gotten into her?” asks Priyanka.

“Don’t know,” replies Doug, “I just said she had some nice contacts and…”

He hears glass shatter in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah they're not contacts doug


	12. Yesterday

**Yesterday**

It's quiet enough in the house to hear a pin drop.

Connie swallows as the Crystal Gems take in her new pink eye colour. Pearl’s hands instinctively fly over her mouth. Amethyst resembles a fish, opening and closing her mouth in mute shock. Bismuth’s face is set in a stony frown.

Garnet’s reaction is almost the worst. She grabs her head, screams and races to the warp pad. Connie knows she blames herself.

Steven shakes his head slowly.

“It's all my fault,” he says numbly, “It's all my fault…”

“Steven, no!” exclaims Connie, “I-It's  _ mine _ , I was the one who…”

He doesn't hear her. He runs for the temple door and into his room. The door slams shut behind him.

Connie falls to her knees, losing her composure. She screams - damn it, fusing was supposed to help, not make everything worse! Why did she do that? Why was she so  _ stupid? _ If she hadn't selfishly butted into his problems, none of this would have happened!

Big arms wrap around her.

“Hey, it's gonna be okay, just let it out…”

Bismuth holds Connie close as she cries into her shoulder, soothingly rubbing her back.

“We’ll get through this,” she says, “I promise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a break from this for a day or so. I've run out of chapters, so I'll write some more so that I stay ahead of this.


	13. Don't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, break's over, I'm back!

**Don't Stop**

Peridot examines Connie’s eyes and nods.

“Definitely Pink Diamond’s eyes,” she says, “Whatever contagion Steven has has passed over to you.”

After this there's a lot of talk, and shouting, and tears. It makes Peridot feel uncomfortable - she knows she needs to support her friends, but when people cry it makes her feel very ill at ease. Eventually she excuses herself, and heads out onto the beach. She's alone for some time.

“Penny for your thoughts, Peri?”

Amethyst sits on the sand next to her.

“Steven blames himself,” says Peridot, “Connie blames herself. Garnet blames herself too. I don't understand why.”

Amethyst tilts her head in confusion, so Peridot elaborates.

“Steven and Connie are, essentially, two parts of a single unit,” says Peridot, “Like Ruby and Sapphire, or Greg and Rose. It is therefore inevitable that Steven would have, eventually, shared his condition through fusion.”

“So it was, what, fate?” asks Amethyst.

“Not the word I'd use, but yes,” replies Peridot, “Therefore, recriminations aren't going to help anyone.”

Peridot lies back on the sand.

“Maybe it's time to look forward,” she says, “This is happening now, and maybe… maybe it won't be such a bad thing? Maybe it's just…  _ change? _ ”

Amethyst lies down next to Peridot.

“Maybe,” she says, “But if it is, it's really starting to grate on me.”

Peridot smiles humourlessly.

“Isn't change always like that?” she says.


	14. Hurt

** Hurt **

Garnet sits in darkness in an ancient forest.

It's all her fault. If she'd never given Connie that advice, none of this would ever have happened. She's failed as a leader once again - once again, a dark part of her wishes Rose had asked someone else to lead in her stead. Pearl would have done a much better job. Heck, Amethyst would have.

She's a  _ failure _ . She's let everybody down.

Eventually she's going to have to go back and face that.

No. Maybe she shouldn't. Maybe it would be best if she just disappeared.

Her future vision is dark and muddied as she starts walking, looking for a cave she knows is not far away. She's lost and confused and scared - she isn't supposed to be scared. She's supposed to be in control. She's supposed to be unflappable. That's what everyone expects of Garnet.

No. Not anymore. That image is shattered, and now she's alone.

She reaches the cave, walking inside and sitting against the wall. This is where she spent her first night on Earth - back when she was just a normal Ruby and the Sapphire she was supposed to guard. Maybe it would've been better if they'd just stayed here.

It's not the worst place in the world to go into exile, after all.

Garnet closes her eyes.

As of today, she is no longer the leader of the Crystal Gems. As of today, she is no longer a Crystal Gem at all. Now she has nothing left - now she is alone.

A brief, warm feeling resonates from the pit of her being. Garnet, despite herself, makes a small smile. Despite everything, Ruby and Sapphire can't bear to let each other feel sad without comfort.

That light, dim though it is, is hope. She may not be able to go back, but at least she has something. And that something can never be taken away.


	15. 3am

**3am**

It’s raining hard outside.

Bismuth sits on the couch, talking on her phone. It was a gift from Steven; it’s an old model, but it’s got a rainbow case and she can set different ringtones for whoever’s calling, so she likes it well enough.

“ _So she’s gonna start changing too,_ ” Lars says, “ _Geez, the rate we’re going this town’s gonna be pink within the next ten years._ ”

“Look, I just… I just wanted to keep you up to speed, you know,” she says, “Because you and Sadie, you’re…”

“ _…the only people who could possibly get what’s going on, yeah,_ ” says Lars, “ _I get you, Bismuth. Let me know if Steven comes out of his room, alright?_ ”

“Will do, thanks Lars.”

“ _Yeah, don’t mention it._ ”

Lars hangs up. Bismuth gets up, walking through the darkened house. She heads up the stairs to Connie, who’s sitting on Steven’s bed watching the rain.

“Mind if I sit here?” she asks.

Connie nods wordlessly, so she does so.

“I’m a little taller, I think,” Connie says, “About an inch, I think.”

“Being tall’s great,” shrugs Bismuth, “Never gotta worry about not being able to reach things.”

“I’m probably gonna turn pink,” adds Connie.

“It’ll suit you,” replies Bismuth.

Connie turns to Bismuth, her expression unreadable. The big gem shrugs.

“It’s change, Connie,” she says, “Happens to everyone. It’s just a bit… _bigger_ for you. Ain’t gonna make you someone you’re not, kid. I mean, look at Steven. I _knew_ Pink Diamond. He’s _nothing_ like her, even now. And I know, I _know_ you won’t either.”

She smiles.

“I’m here for you guys,” she says, “We’ll get through this.”

She pulls Connie into a tight hug. She returns it, and they sit together in the darkness.

Outside, it stops raining.


	16. Let It Be

** Let It Be **

Steven sits in the great void of pink, just as he has for the past three days. He hasn’t slept. He hasn’t eaten. He hasn’t drank. He is neither tired, hungry or thirsty. He’s determined to stay - he’s done enough harm to the outside world, he thinks. But it’s incredibly lonely in his room.

He has to stay away.  _ He can’t stay away. _

Everyone’s better off without him.  _ But he’s better off with them, and is that so selfish? _

He can’t risk Rose reemerging.  _ But she’s still not here, and it seems less and less likely that she’ll ever come. _

It’s for the best.

_ Then why does it feel so bad? _

Something vibrates in Steven’s pocket. He pulls out his phone - a message is displayed on the screen.

_ Dad: Is it time to come out yet, buddy? _

Steven takes a deep breath.

The door appears, and he walks through it. The beach house is lit by an early sunrise, and his dad stands in front of him. He offers his son a smile, sad but warm and utterly sincere.

Next to him stands Connie. She’s taller than Greg - she’s grown just over three inches. He knows she’ll grow ever taller. The ends of her hair are pink. She is changing, just as he is.

She’s not alone, and neither is he.

He moves first, running over to embrace his dad and friend, weeping out an apology as he breaks down. He doesn’t want to be alone, he doesn’t want to disappear, he doesn’t want to hate himself. He wants live his life and see his friends and enjoy the sunshine and laugh.

They hug for a very long time.

“Steven,” says Connie, when the tears have all been shed, “Never do that again.”

“I won’t,” promises Steven, and he means it at the bottom of his heart, “We’re in this together! We’re jam buds, I shouldn’t have… I…”

He throws caution to the wind.

“ _ I love you. _ ”

Connie smiles, and they both tear up again as they pull each other into another hug.


	17. A Horse With No Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget to upload this I swear

** A Horse With No Name **

In a strange, perverse way, life’s easier when you’re dead.

Sadie doesn’t get dehydrated or sweat anymore, which is pretty good when you’re combing a desert. She’s been here for a week or so - she and Lars departed for the desert shortly after Connie started changing. Pearl’s the one who gave them the mission - there’s something she wants them to find.

The Sun Incinerator has landed as close as it can - any closer, and interference from the object they’re looking for messes with the navigational systems. Since then, they’ve walked.

It’s not actually that bad. It can get boring, but camping out under the stars each night is pretty nice. Rhodonite’s taken by them - she’d never seen the stars until she’d left the Homeworld kindergarten, and they fascinate her even years later. She can just lie on her back and stare for hours.

There are still secrets in the desert. Cresting one dune reveals an old, rusting convoy, unearthed by shifting sands. About a dozen old trucks lie under the beating sun, marked with peeling iron crosses. For a moment they think of taking a closer look.

Then they see the sunburnt skeletons, some still clutching the disintegrated remains of rifles.

Lars and Sadie decide not to stick around.

Some days later, they finally find it. The gate, still open from Steven’s first visit, still framed by the giant, pink appendages towering from the sand. They exchange grins - they’ve found it.

Padparadscha proudly notes their discovery about a minute later.

Now comes the hard part - digging through Rose’s junk. Sadie briefly wonders if Amethyst got some of her hoarding tendencies from Rose. But after a long time, just as Lars’ patience was about to wear thin, they find it.

“That’s… smaller than I expected,” says Left-Rutile.

“You’d think it would be larger,” Right-Rutile adds.

It’s a small box - so small, it just about fits in Sadie’s hand.

“We… should… probably… check… it’s… there,” suggests Fluorite.

Sadie nods, carefully opening the box. She nods.

“Yeah,” she says, “We’ve got it.”

It’s a small, pink key, and from what Sadie understands, it’s supposed to unlock a chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter title's a bit of a stretch. Great song, though.


	18. Learning to Fly

** Learning To Fly **

She’s overtaken him again.

Being taller than Steven again brings her a strange feeling of normalcy. Both are taller than Garnet - neither are as tall as Pink Diamond was. If they fuse, though… well, they’ll cross that bridge when they’re ready. Her hair is the same colour as Steven’s, and her skin is changing - it looks like it’ll settle on a darker shade than his skin, though.

Her parents are bewildered and more than a little concerned, but they’re trying to roll with it. Connie appreciates it, but finds herself more comfortable in Beach City and at the Temple - there, at least, this sort of thing isn’t  _ that _ strange. People are used to their friends suddenly turning pink - Jamie could change tomorrow and no one would bat an eyelash.

On the weekend, she takes Steven out of the house for the first time in ages. After all, they’re sort of dating now, which requires having - well,  _ dates. _

The Pizza family never mention either of their conditions, and Connie isn’t sure whether they’re trying to dodge the issue or they legitimately aren’t taken aback. Either’s possible, honestly. Peedee stops by in his break, and he does bring it up, but only to tell Steven’s he’s looking pretty good - and still just as Steven-y as ever.

The next day, she trips on the stairs and  _ floats _ down to the ground floor.

Well, she probably should’ve expected that.

Pearl and Amethyst leave a lot - Garnet won’t find herself. Bismuth stays to keep an eye on them - she’s determined to make sure they’re okay. Connie’s known her for years, but she’s never gotten the opportunity to hang around with her so often.

At the end of the weekend, she stays at the Temple overnight for the first time since Steven emerged from his room. She tells her mother, and realises how much more comfortable she feels at the idea of staying here instead of coming home. In fact,  _ home _ seems to have changed. And in a way that hurts, because her parents are still her parents and she loves them - but the neighbours stare when she leaves and returns, and so do passersby. They just don’t  _ get  _ it in that neighbourhood.

Her mother tells her she understands. After she hangs up, Connie cries for a while.

The next morning she gets up early, awoken by the sound of the door closing - Amethyst and Peridot are going out. Steven is already up - Connie wanders over to the kitchen to make some coffee, and their eyes meet.

Steven smiles. Their gaze exchanges a thousand words.

Things are looking up. The start was definitely rocky, but now they finally seem to be past the worst.


	19. Mad World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up - the title comes from the original Tears for Fears version. The Gary Jules cover is _great_ , but it doesn't quite fit the feel I'm going for in this chapter.

**Mad World**

Garnet’s lost track of time.

How long has she sat in this cave? Days? Weeks? Years, even? She was so deep into the cavern that no sunlight could reach her, and quite frankly she’s perfectly fine with that. The future is no longer a river, no longer a straightforward course she can navigate - it’s a raging ocean that threatens to drown her, to forever drag her into the dark depths of oblivion.

Long before she’d come to Earth, Sapphire had known other Sapphires that had been lost in what ifs and might-have-beens, unable to focus on the present. They’d received no help from Homeworld - a Sapphire that got lost in the moments to come was useless, and was hastily disposed of. The lucky ones were shattered. The unlucky ones were harvested.

_I deserve that._

She is swept in the maelstrom, lost on the sea of time, and she doesn’t know if she ever wants to be found. She’s so deep, she’s even losing track of the timeline.

After a long time, she’s lost sight of why she’s here.

_It’s because of what happened to Steven… no, that can’t be right, it’s what happened to Connie. No, but it spread from… Rose had a child with Greg. No, wait, Doug. Connie… Nora… no, Steven… wait, that’s not right either. Rose never had a child. She’s still here… I must’ve done something to upset her… no, no, Rose was shattered after the rebellion, the colony went ahead, but then why is this cave still here?_

Her mind slips, improbability becoming fact, impossibilities becoming certainties.

 _I need to ground myself. I am Garnet… no, I’m Ruby and Sapphire, they decided not to fuse, but then… that doesn’t make sense, hang on… I'm Garnet, agent of Homeworld, tracking the rebels, not a disgusting_ fusion _… am I? I'm Garnet C. Luttrell, college student, daughter of Ruby and Sapphire Luttrell… I'm in the Soviet Union and its World War II… World War II? What’s that?_

She’s drowning, losing her identity, and part of her nudges her further - better oblivion than guilt…

 _I’m… I’m… I’m Rebecca, I’m in the recording studio, directing a Garnet scene and… no, that’s… I don’t exist, I was never formed, or born, or whatever I… there was no Big Bang, nothing ever happened, but something’s clearly happening right now! Or is it? I don’t know, I_ **_don’t know, I DON’T KNOW…_ **

“Garnet?”

Garnet opens her eyes. Pearl leans over her, an expression of concern and relief on her face.

 _I… I’m Garnet. I’m_ Garnet.


	20. You're My Best Friend

**You're My Best Friend**

“It was my fault.”

Pearl and Garnet sit on a hill near a warp pad, looking out over a valley. The sun is setting, creating a vibrant canvas of red, orange, pink and green.

“It doesn’t matter,” Pearl replies wearily, “What’s done is done. We can’t change the past.”

She puts a hand on Garnet’s and squeezes it gently.

“What matters now is that we miss you,” she continues, “Steven misses you. Connie misses you. Amethyst… wouldn’t admit it but she  _ definitely _ misses you.”

She chuckles.

“And, for what it’s worth…  _ I  _ missed you. A lot.”

Garnet nods.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen next,” she says.

“Well, that makes two of us,” chuckles Pearl.

“I still feel lost and… I don’t think I can go back to being the leader just yet.”

“All that matters is that you come back.”

“I’m questioning everything in my head… I’ve  _ never  _ done that before.”

“Well,” Pearl shrugs, “Maybe now’s a good time to start.”

She stands up and offers her hand.

“Shall we head back?”

There is a long silence. Eventually, Garnet smiles and takes Pearl’s hand, climbing to her feet.

“Yes,” she said, “Lets get home.”

She looks over to the warp pad, and her smile grows larger - more awkward, certainly, but larger.

“It’s time to see my Steven again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reckon it's almost time to open a chest.
> 
> ...god, that means we're on the home stretch, according to my plans. Wow.


	21. Friend Will Be Friends

**Friends Will Be Friends  
**

The Sun Incinerator lands on the beach. The ramp extends - Lars and Sadie step out and start heading towards the Temple.

“Sadie! Lars!”

Sadie stops. Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream run over, waving to them. Sadie smiles and waves back - awkwardly, Lars does the same.

“Hey guys,” says Sadie, “Anything happen while we were gone?”

“Steven’s started coming out again,” replies Sour Cream, “That’s pretty rad.”

“Has he changed much?” asks Lars, “Has… has Connie?”

“Well, they’re taller,” Jenny shrugs, “And pinker.”

“They look good.” Buck nods stoically.

“Any sign of Garnet?”

Sour Cream shrugs.

“No, but we haven’t been ‘round today,” he replies, “Mind if we tag along and check?”

They walk along the beach, talking about where they’ve been and what they’ve been up to. Lars calms down quickly, getting into the moment - before long, he’s laughing and joking with Buck, not in an attempt to suck up to him, but in a genuine, friendly fashion.

He’s come so far.

They reach the Temple, climbing the stairs and knocking on the door. Quickly, Steven opens it.

He is slightly taller and slightly pinker. But, Sadie realises, he hasn’t changed much since they left. He’s not turning into a mirror image of Pink Diamond. He’s still _him_.

And for the first time since this all began, Sadie sees him smile, warmly, happily, sincerely.

“Guys!” he says, “You won’t believe it!”

He stands over to the side and points. Garnet stands there, her visor missing, wiping tears from her three eyes. Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Bismuth stand with her, having just finished hugging their friend. Connie’s next to them - tall and pink but still recognisably _her_.

Sadie looks down at the box with the key in her hand. She looks back up again.

 _Yeah_ , she decides. _It’s going to be okay_.


	22. Words

**Words**

Steven takes a deep breath and steps up next to Lion. The key is in his hand. It’s time to learn the secret of the chest - but is he ready? Will this simply ruin everything again, or will this give him closure. He doesn’t know, and that scares him.

Connie stands next to him, taking his hand. They look into each other’s eyes, and Steven realised it _doesn’t matter._ Whatever they find, they will get through this.

They _will_ get through this.

Steven takes a deep breath and steps into Lion’s mane.

He is gone for about two minutes. Eventually he emerges - not with the deep breath of air that characterises visits to Lion and Lars’ pocket dimension.

“Steven?”

“I… I didn’t need to breath,” Steven says, as much to himself as his friends and family.

These words hang in the air for a while. For her part, Connie finds it hard to be shocked. He doesn’t need to breathe anymore. She supposes that’s… just a thing.

He holds up the object from the chest.

It’s not a magical heirloom, or a shattered gem, or anything like that. It’s not mystical or mysterious or terrifying or wonderful. It’s not even that remarkable.

It’s a letter, written on a sheet of paper.

“It’s… I think it’s from mom,” says Steven, “For me.”

“Well,” says Pearl, “If you want to be alone to read it, we can…”

“No.”

Steven’s voice is firm.

“No more secrets. I want us to read this together.”

He turns the sheet around and begins to read.


	23. Viva La Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I had a bit of a job to write it.

**Viva La Vida**

Steven,

If you’re reading this, then you probably know the truth. For that, I’m sorry.

When I decided to fake my shattering, all those centuries ago, I thought it was a selfless act. Now I realise how short-sighted and careless and _selfish_ I really was. When I ordered Pearl not to speak of it, I stole the freedom which was so precious to her. That’s why I could never bring myself to be with her, in the end - I could never get past the guilt. I never thought about how Blue and Yellow would react to my death - I believed they didn’t care. As it turned out, they truly did, in the same way Greg feels about you. I should have known they would take their revenge.

Thousands upon thousands of corrupted gems, millenia of pain, everything that’s happened since - that was my fault.

But it’s not yours and it never will be.

You probably want to know the ‘point’ behind your existence. I need you to know that you have no responsibility to make up for my crimes. They are _not_ your fault. You are not me. You are not Rose Quartz or Pink Diamond. You are the only good thing that they ever brought into this world.

What you do next is up to you. All I ask is that you live your life to the fullest and that you love yourself. There is no great plan or destiny for you. You are _Steven Universe_ , and your life is yours to do as much or as little as you want.

I know this must a painful time for you. I’m sorry I can’t help you deal with that. That’s why I left the people I trust the most to help you through.

I was supposed to rule this world, and I chose not to. Whatever else, I do not regret that.

Take care of it. Take care of them. But most importantly, take care of yourself. Life is precious - don’t let mine define yours.

I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t worthy of you.

Goodbye,

Your Mother

 


	24. Here I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late again. I feel asleep. Again.

** Here I Am **

It’s a brand new day.

Steven and Connie sit on the balcony as the sun rises, watching the sea. Steven is calm, relaxed, as if a great weight has been taken from his shoulders. The letter is still in his hand, the last, small weight against him.

“Maybe this was supposed to happen.”

Steven glances at Connie, confused. She smiles softly and takes his hand.

“Whether Rose wanted you to or not, you’ve still inherited Pink Diamond’s problems,” she says, “And maybe…” She looks down at a pink hand. “...maybe this is just a way to share the burden. So you that you don’t drown on your own.”

Steven nods, then sighs.

“I’m still Pink Diamond… well, I’m  _ a _ pink diamond.”

“No,” Connie replies, “We are.”

For a moment, they hug.

“What do I do with this?” Steven asks eventually, looking down at the letter. He doesn’t want to keep it - nobody does.

“We’ll figure that out together,” replies Connie, looking into his eyes.

A few hours later, the sun is high in the sky. They stand on a cliff by the sea as one.

Stevonnie looks down at the letter one last time. They have tied it to a rock, so that it will not be blown back by the wind or carried by the surf. They then look out to the brilliant blue sea under the brilliant blue sky.

Earth. Rose, for all her faults, had fought to protect it, and they couldn’t bring themself to regret that choice.

But still, it’s time to leave the past behind.

Stevonnie throws the letter overarm, over the cliff and into the sea. It disappears forever into the blue. The weight disappears.

Contented at last, they walk away. It is time to open a new chapter in their lives (life?) - one promises to last quite some time.

Far below, the ink of the letter washes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck of an episode today, eh?


	25. Immortality

**Immortality**

Stevonnie lays on the beach under the stars, smiling contentedly. It’s a lovely night for it, and the glimmering cosmos never seems to lose its luster. Of all the worlds they’ve been to, Earth has the prettiest sky.

Eventually, they sit up. It’s time to head home, they think; they’re tired, and bed is calling.

They try to step quietly through Beach City - if they step softly enough, they should avoid waking anyone up with their footsteps. It’s harder than it sounds, of course, and eventually they give up and jump into the air, floating past the rest of the town and into the countryside.

A short walk later and they’re at the landing sight. Pink Diamond’s ship sits peacefully next to the hole that was once a barn. It’s being prepared for a new voyage - there are still rebel gems that need to be found and brought to freedom on Earth. Bismuth is outside, planning a route with Pearl; Amethyst and Peridot sit on the grass nearby, Peridot running a hand through Amethyst’s hair as she snores loudly. Lapis sits on top of the ship, deep in thought as always.

Next to the ship’s main door sits an elderly man - he’s pushing a hundred years old, in fact. He’s tuning his guitar - as he hears them approach, he looks up at them with old, weary, endlessly empathetic eyes.

“You two have fun?” he asks, his voice creaky and hoarse with age.

Stevonnie smiles.

“Yep,” they reply, “You weren’t sitting out here waiting on me, were you dad?”

Greg Universe cranes his neck back to look at combined form of his son and his wife - he needs to, as they’re about twenty feet tall.

“What can I say?” he chuckled, “It’s a nice night, and I just wanted to see you before I went to bed. I mean, you never know these days…”

“Nothing’s gonna happen,” replies Stevonnie.

“Eh, it will or it won’t,” Greg shrugs, “I’m content…”

“Stevonnie!”

Stevonnie turned. Lars and Sadie had just arrived, looking almost the same has they had eighty years ago. They were climbing out of Lars’ car - an old, rusty one that Stevonnie thought might have been Kevin’s once.

“A pod just landed,” said Sadie, “Two Pearls - one blue, one yellow. They want to defect.”

Stevonnie grinned.

“Well,” they said cheerfully, “We can always use more Crystal Gems!”

Lars was helping the two Pearls - the Diamonds’ Pearls, in fact - out of the car. The yellow one’s eyes widened and she did a double-take.

“Are you… Pink Diamond?” asked Blue Pearl softly.

“No,” they replied, “I’m Stevonnie.”

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks!
> 
> I honestly never expected this to blow up the way it did. Come to think of it, I never expected it to _be_ a story. It was a one shot I wrote one night, that ended up with three drabbles by the time I posted the first one, and... well, the rest is history.
> 
> But all good things must come to an end, and this is it for Diamonds are Forever. I might return to the basic settings in drabbles or in 100 Words A Day, but for now, this is about done. I want to thank everyone for joining me on this journey, for your comments and kudoses and bookmarks, and I hope to see you again in ongoing or future projects.
> 
> If you like human-becoming-gem stories, I have another one going called Ruby Stars which is centered on Sadie. We're finally getting to the 'stars' part of it! :D (I am a shameless self-promoter.)
> 
> But yeah, thank you all once again, and I will see you next time!


End file.
